marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant-Size Avengers Vol 1 3
(Story) (Series) | NextIssue = (Story) (Series) | StoryTitle1 = Kang War II Conclusion: What Time Hath Put Asunder! | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker1_1 = Joe Giella | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = L. G. Peter | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = Continued from Avengers #132... In the realm of Limbo, Mantis has found Vision, mortally wounded by the Ghost. She is attacked once again by Midnight, and defeats him. During the fight, Vision's body is carried off by Frankenstein's Monster. While Thor comes across the dead body of Iron Man, the Legion of the Unliving continues their hunt for the rest of the Avengers, and Baron Zemo (slowly shaking off Kang's control) begins to rebel against his master. Back on Earth, Jarvis has received word from the President that Libra has escaped from prison. Jarvis attempts to advise the Scarlet Witch, but the Witch orders him to leave her alone. In Limbo, Frankenstein's Monster finds Wonder Man and the Human Torch. When Wonder Man attempts to kill the Vision for good, the Torch stops him and decides to take a look at the android to see if there is anything he can do to fix him, and to his shock he finds that Vision's internal components are identical to his own. Elsewhere, Thor finds Kang and Wonder Man and attacks them, while Hawkeye finds the control room and the captured Immortus and Rama-Tut. While attempting to free them, Hawkeye is attacked by Baron Zemo and is trapped in his Adhesive X. Vision is partially repaired by the Torch and reunited with Thor. Hawkeye manages to free Immortus and Rama-Tut, who swiftly kill Baron Zemo. While Thor and Vision battle Wonder Man and Kang, the future lord is forced to retreat when battling Thor alone. The fight is soon stopped by the arrival of Immortus and Rama-Tut, who send all the Legion members back to their own times and restore the Vision and Iron Man to full health. Afterwards, Immortus offers to reveal the origins of the Vision. This story is continued in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Scarlet Witch Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Avengers Vol 1 2 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | Notes = * In reprinting . Page 13 panels 2,3,5,6, page 14, panel 1,2, page 15, panels 3,4, page 16, panels 2,3,5, and page 17, panel 3 of the original story are ommitted to bring the page count down to 20. * This issue contains a letters page, Avengers Assemble!. Letters are published from David Gilliken, Jack L. Bannon, and Cam Wybrow. * The letterer credited for Story I, "L.G. Peter", appears to be a lark. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}